clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Penguin Force Missions
You may have been looking for the Field-Ops, System Defender, or the PSA Secret Missions. Elite Penguin Force Missions are special missions EPF agents are assigned in Club Penguin. They are puzzle-like missions that Elite Penguin Force Agents can do to earn medals, gifts, as well as experience in helping other penguins. Some of them can be accessed in the game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. These missions are more important than PSA Missions. Elite Penguin Force Missions The Mystery Unfolds In this mission you have to solve a mystery of riddles signed by a mysterious "D" who turns out to be Dot. Then you join the Elite Penguin Force. Left To Your Own Devices In this mission the player has to find the entrance to the Puffle Training Dojo and train with the Elite Puffle Blast. Then the player is taken to the Command Room where the player is locked in and has to find things inside the room to assemble a satellite dish. Rookie on the Rocks In this mission the player is supposed to help find a mysterious snowman thief, but the mission turns into a rescue mission when Rookie gets lost in the wilderness. You must also win the Trophy back to the red team, then the penguin will give you his board. Then the player must find and rescue Rookie. At the end of the mission the player will receive an EPF Badge and officially become an EPF agent. Looking For Clues In this mission Gary goes missing and the player has to find clues that could help locate him. All's Weld That Ends Weld In this mission you have to cheer Flare up so he can fix the key to Gary's Room and you can continue investigating. Do It Yourself Carting In this mission you have to make your own Mine Cart and save Gary from the Mine Tunnels. Double Trouble In this mission you have to train with Loop and Pop, the Elite Puffles. Talk to Puffle Handler, then go to the Ice Rink. Loop is there. You need to use Bouncer to impress her. Go to the stage then use Loop to stop the Jackhammer. Then go to the Costume Trunk and pick out a costume because you need fancy clothes for the Night Club. Pop is at the Night Club. You need to compete with the Disco Penguin right next to her. You will hear a big crash. Talk to the DJ then go to the Boiler Room the Boiler is missing and a cabin blocking the way to the Cave. Use Pop to make a big bubble to lift the Cabin then go to the Cave. Then talk to Dot. Flying High Pitched In this mission the player is taken to the Tallest Mountain to train with Elite Puffles, Flit and Chirp. Then they must use all the Elite Puffles to uncover a hidden chest in the Puffle Training Dojo. Talk to Jet Pack Guy. Then play Jet Pack Adventure. Once you're on the Tallest Mountain, get all 3 Rings with Flit then after that give them to PH. She will give you Chirp. Break the ice with Chirp then get the hat inside. Climb Down the mountain and go to the Dojo once you're there go to the Puffle Training Room. Take the test. NOTE: If you need help passing the test here is how to pass the test: Use Pop to lift the weight then a snow globe will appear. Don't do anything to it yet. Use Blast to hit the piñata. A jack in the box will appear with a key. Use Loop to stop the jack in the box from moving then grab the key. Break the globe with Chirp the Chest inside is frozen. Use Flare to heat the chest up. Now it is hot too hot. Use Bouncer to cool it off. Then the chest will open. A scroll will appear with a balloon on top use Flit to get it. Then you will get the stroll. Then talk to PH on last time and the mission is finished. Super Secret Gadgets In this mission the player is assigned to help G test his newest invention, the Snow Trekker. But after the player tests the machine, the player gets trapped in a cave by a mysterious robot. The player must find a way to escape the cave and tell G about the mysterious robot. Damage Control *In this mission the player must go around the island and find blueprints belonging to the Test Bots. Robotomy 101 *In this mission the player must capture and deactivate one of the Test Bots that the other EPF agent have cornered in the Gift Shop. Robots On The Run *In this mission the player must capture and deactivate the other two Test Bots with the help of the Elite Puffles. At the end of the mission the other EPF agents will throw a surprise party for you at the Stage. An Agent's Work Is Never Done *G and the Elite Puffles are captured by the Ultimate Proto-Bot and the player must rescue G and the elite puffles and then deactivate the robot. Seasonal missions The Elite Penguin Force Here's a list of all the missions that you can only do during certain days in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: *'Christmas Mission:' December 25 - January 12 *'April Fools Mission:' April 1 - April *'Summer Mission:' June 21 - July 4 *'Halloween Mission:' October 31 - November 10 Christmas mission *This mission is only available on Christmas, hence the name. In this mission, Santa's sleigh breaks down and the player has to help Santa deliver presents to four different penguins. April Fools mission *In this mission, Aunt Arctic is in the Plaza and tells that there is a scavenger hunt going on and you have to pick flowers hidden throughout the island. Summer mission *In this mission the player helps the Coffee Shop Barista to collect coconuts from the palm trees all over the island. Use Bouncer to get the coconuts down from the trees. Halloween mission *In this mission Gary the Gadget Guy, Aunt Arctic, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and Dot are disguised in crazy outfits and challenge the player to find out who they are. Downloadable missions These missions can be downloaded though the internet (WiFi). A Special Message From Aunt Arctic *Aunt Arctic gives an introduction to downloadable missions, and reminds you to check the newsletter for updates on them. Puffle Prankster The mission involves all the Elite Puffles, who play a prank. They put flour all over them to make them look like White Puffles to welcome the White Puffles. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge In the PSA mission, The Veggie Villain, Herbert planted a Popcorn Bomb in the PSA HQ to defeat the PSA once and for all. The Secret Agent then had to open the entrance to the Command Room and get Dot to teleport them out of there before the bomb went off. This was the first time the EPF was seen online. The PSA lost all their data, and the dominant agency switched from the Penguin Secret Agency to the Elite Penguin Force. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge takes place after the downfall of the PSA. After the downfall of the PSA, the original EPF Agents explain that the EPF would replace the PSA. The Secret Agents questioned what the EPF is. The agents explain that the EPF is a more advanced version of the PSA. The former PSA Agents take a test in the new Everyday Phoning Facility to prove they are worthy of the EPF. The new EPF Agents used one of Gary's new inventions to experience the time of one of the most advanced PSA Agents. Herbert was spotted measuring the Ice Rink by Agent Rookie, who reported this to his fellow agents. Then the EPF agents infiltrated his lair, but Herbert captured the other agents. They escape, but Herbert lured them back and kidnapped them again and took them to the Mountains. He revealed his plan to use his Mega-Magnifying Glass to heat up and melt the island. The agents managed to escape and foil his plans once again; then Herbert learns about the Elite Penguin Force. Herbert then constructed a hot air balloon and flew around the island in it. However, his magnifying glass caused a geyser to erupt at the Mine Shack, which hits the balloon, stranding him on the Ski Lift. In addition, the geyser floods Club Penguin. Herbert is rescued by EPF Agents and agreed to team up with them to save himself. Herbert blocked the geyser with a statue of himself, which remained there until the Mine's Renovation in 2013 when the geyser froze again. Herbert's balloon went haywire, and he landed on the Toughest Mountain where he constructed a new lair. In-Game Missions Battle of Doom and Operation: Hibernation (May 2011 - January 2012) After the Medieval Party 2011, the Everyday Phoning Facility was attacked on May 31, 2011 and an entrance was made from the inside of the building to the roof. Herbert stole the Hydra from the Medieval Party and used it against the EPF. After a long battle, the Hydra-Bot was destroyed and Herbert and Klutzy fled to the wilderness. You would be rewarded the EPF Badge Pin or a Hydra head furniture item (only if you are a member). The Everyday Phoning Facility building was highly damaged. The front door was hit strongly. The glass has been cracked, and the badge was almost falling. Inside, the rooftop was broken and there was a huge hole in the right side wall of the room. However, Herbert didn't destroy anything in the EPF Command Room, maybe because he didn't find what he was looking for. After System Defender Level 6, Herbert's location was tracked and it was revealed Herbert had been hiding out at the Toughest Mountain. So, on August 25, 2011, Operation: Hibernation took place. The EPF Agents planned to invade his hideout at The Great Snow Race and put Herbert into hibernation. The plan succeeded, and agents managed to sneak past his security system, and get into the Classified Area. They then built a mini AC 3000 around Herbert while he was sleeping, and planned put him into a 10 month hibernation. However, Klutzy managed to escape. He could be seen sleeping on the EPF Command Room TV screen, until January 26, 2012, when Herbert somehow escaped his cell. This was most likely due to Rookie accidentally tilting the island after ordering too many Anvils. The song Rock-a-bye Herbert is based on his escape. Return of the Ultimate Protobot 10000 On June 7, 2012, a Purple Super Hero Meteorite had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. Gary had been reading the energy from the meteor, and said that its power could be very dangerous. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. The tables turned when the Ultimate Protobot 10,000 had its powers restored and sought revenge on the Elite Penguin Force. In spite of this, he gathered Super Villains affected by the meteor to assist in his evil plans. Work on a colossal robot began. This robot was named the Destructobot. On June 14, 2012, the damage had been done. Destructobot had been wreaking havoc on the island, and villains gained the upper hand. The Elite Penguin Force Agents worked closely with the Club Penguin Police Department, and Super Hero teams such as The Avengers, to put a stop to the growing rate of crime on Club Penguin Island. The EPF helped the Club Penguin Police Department arrest the robbers in Club Penguin. This great battle lasted for three whole weeks, and was known as the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. Suddenly, on July 4, Destructobot had fallen, and the meteor's energy had faded away. The parts of Destructobot were then taken into EPF custody. Operation: Blackout On November 8, 2012, Herbert kidnapped Gary the Gadget Guy and froze him in his newly built fortress, which he moved into after Puffle Trouble. On November 15, he took over Club Penguin Island, and turned it into Club Herbert. He put up giant statues of himself, covered the buildings in snow, made undesirable laws and blackened the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser, causing the sky to become endlessly dark for three weeks. He even set the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, destroying all electronics. EPF Agents were made aware of his sinister new plots, and infiltrated his fortress to stop him. Herbert then kidnapped Agent Dot and Rookie on November 18 and 20 respectively. Herbert's plots reached their peak when he captured Jet Pack Guy on the 22nd and The Director on the 24th, which meant he had captured all leads of the EPF, and made the island much more colder. All the buildings were covered in snow and the agents had shut down all his security terminals. On November 24, they invaded his lair, shut off the solar laser, and saved the island. Herbert fled to the wilderness, and left the EPF in ashes. After almost 7 years of keeping her identity a secret, Aunt Arctic finally steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be The Director of The EPF. She tells her agents "Although the road ahead is long, the EPF shall rise again." Stage 1 The Agents broke into Herbert's Fortress, and they had to disable the Security Terminal 1. Stage 2 On November 16, agents were given a Grappling Hook which they used to pull a lever and open the door to access Security Terminal 2 and disable it. You needed to know how to throw the grappling hook. Stage 3 On November 18, agents are given a Plasma Laser, which they use to cut through another one of Herbert's doors and disable Security Terminal 3. Also, Herbert captured Dot and froze her along with Gary. Stage 4 On November 20, agents equipped the Deflection Vest to cross a laser security system and infiltrate Security Terminal 4. Rookie was also captured by Herbert P. Bear. Stage 5 On November 22, agents equipped the Smoke Goggles to see through a smoke screen and infiltrate another location of the last terminal, Security Terminal 5. Jet Pack Guy was captured by Crabs. Stage 6 On November 24, agents used the Anti Lava Boots to walk across the lava and enter Herbert HQ, disabling the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. The Director was also captured. Aftermath All the captured agents are freed. When the agents turned off the Solar Laser, its self-destruction was activated. Penguins around the island rejoice, and the sun comes back out, while Herbert screams in defeat. The Director congratulates you for freeing Club Penguin from Herbert's dictatorship, and reveals her identity to be... Aunt Arctic! Rookie was also a meetable character for the rest of the event. Afterwards, Herbert started building the Hot Sauce 3000 for his next plot. He used the outer body of the Solar Laser. Operation: Hot Sauce Possibly upset about his defeat during Operation: Blackout, Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, vandalized it and stole the large bottle of Hot Sauce. To store it, he built a lair with an invisible entrance at the shores of The Beach. At the same time, Rookie was hosting a Pizza Party at the Cove, but it was cancelled due to lack of pizza. EPF reconstruction was also postponed. Herbert was sure his lair could not be found, but the EPF Agent used the TraceTracker 3000 or the TraceTracker 100 to find the secret entrance. The agent fooled Klutzy by throwing a pizza on the "Flood" switch of Herbert's new invention. Klutzy, who was hungry jumped on the switch, and Herbert's lair flooded. The giant hot sauce was found and brought back to the Pizza Parlor. The Pizza Party went back on, and everyone was happy. It is still unknown what Herbert was actually building, but he used parts of the Solar Laser. After that, Club Penguin Island was safe once again. Super Villain Chaos Crystals appear on the island mysteriously, giving penguins powers. While some choose to use it for good, others choose to cause mass destruction with it. Its powers restored by the crystals, Ultimate Protobot 10,000, and The Mandarin as his second-in-command, lead an army of robots to destroy the city, as revenge for the defeat of Destructobot. Other Super Villains also join him in his quest to take over Club Penguin Island. Their plan is to turn Club Penguin Island into an advanced technological metropolis, inhabited completely by robots. The Elite Penguin Force will be finished, and Protobot would use its technology. Puffles, games, and pizza would be removed. All penguins would be turned into robots. Herbert and Klutzy would be forced to leave. Super Hero teams such as The Avengers and the EPF, as well as the Club Penguin Police Department, are called into battle once again to defend the city, and new heroes also appear and offer to help defeat the robot army. Heroes gather at the Hero Carrier to hear orders and come up with battle tactics. Tony Stark (Iron Man)'s home, Stark Tower, is used as a hangout and lab area, where scientists work on new Iron Man armor to use in the fight for justice. Meanwhile, Protobot and his minions are building robots in the Villain HQ to cause mass destruction to the island. As this war rage on, the fate of Club Penguin hangs in the balance... After two weeks of fighting, Protobot and the crystals disappear, and the rest of the villains are defeated, meaning the island is safe once again. Operation: Puffle Herbert's tracks were found in the wild by Jet Pack Guy on November 1. On November 7, it was reported that there was trouble in the wilderness and agents must see to it. Herbert stole some boiler parts that same day. Meanwhile, a cave-in occurred in the underground, blocking access to the Cave Mine. Workers who tried to excavate the rubble noticed sparkles in the dirt. On November 14, when some of the rocks were cleared, penguins quested for the Gold Puffle and had the chance to adopt one. A large item could also be found in the Gold Mine which is believed to be a drilling machine but it is not yet known what connection it has with Herbert, the EPF or even Operation: Puffle. More pages of Garianna's potion book were also found in the caves, linking to the Golden O'Berries that PH and Gary had discovered. On November 14, 2013, 4 Puffles including the Keeper of the Boiler Room, Keeper of the Stage, Plok and the Black Puffle at the Mine went missing. This was Herbert's plan put into action. Later, Herbert P. Bear broke into the Indestructible Containment Environment and stole the "Puffle Transmogrifier", a failed Gary invention and modified it to create the Brain Box, which will hypnotize puffles. As Operation: Puffle commenced on the Club Penguin island, all of the different colored puffles (except for the Rainbow and Gold Puffles; they are too rare for Herbert to steal) have been captured by Herbert. Every day, the Elite Penguin Force made a bit more progress and allowed us Elite Penguin Force Agents to save a different colored puffle. Saving the puffles came in this order: On November 21, 2013, Herbert stole more puffles and then hypnotized them. The plan so far was the puffles digging treasure and giving it to him. Agents then began Operation: Puffle to find all the missing puffles, and give them back their personalities. To accomplish this, Gary started tracking down the signal between puffles and Herbert. Agents had to get a chip out of every breed's Brain Box. The agents had to save the blue puffles that day and after 5 Puffles saved members and non-members got a Head Lamp and a blue chip that the agents gave to Gary. On November 22, 2013, agents carried on into the wilderness to save the red puffles. After saving 5 red puffles agents got the red chip and gave it to Gary. Agents who are members then received the Rescue Off-roader and the Hydro-tester 3000 to carry on their adventure the next day. On November 23, 2013, agents went to the Lava Cliffs to save the black puffles. After saving five of them, they received the Rope to prepare for the next day. On November 24, 2013, agents went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to save the brown puffles. After saving five of them, they received the Puffle Field Medic Outfit and the Stethoscope to prepare for the next day. On November 25, 2013, agents went to the EPF Bootcamp to save the green puffles. After saving five of them they received the Bullhorn to prepare for the next day. On November 26, 2013, agents went to the Rapids to save pink puffles. Herbert was also found adjusting a red puffle's Brain-Box, to make sure it was harder to pull the box off. He also revealed his plan and that was: To use most of the coins to put into his upgraded Hot Sauce machine. That machine is capable of destroying Club Penguin Island. And the rest of the coins he had would be used for buying things. On November 27, 2013, agents went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to save the orange puffles. After saving them they received the Thermos so they are ready for the next day. On November 28, 2013, agents went to the Ice Falls to save the white puffles. After saving them they received the Arctic Camouflage Suit and the Snow Goggles so they could prepare for the next rescue mission. On November 29, 2013, agents went to the River Cave to save the yellow puffles. After saving five of them they received the Search Flashlight so they can prepare, to rescue the purple puffles. On November 30, 2013, agents went to the River Cave again to save the purple puffles. Agents got some swimming gear to get into Herbert's Lair. Agents then ran into Herbert's Lair. Herbert put his security system on and agents were stuck in a ring of fire. But... they opened the vent door next to them, dodged the steam in the vents, and came out at the other end next to the network machine. Agents shut down the machine, and the puffles had freedom. The happy puffles then pushed Herbert out of his lair, and the puffles and Club Penguin is safe once again.... The Jewel Theft The Muppets decided to visit Club Penguin as part of their tour, so to celebrate, Cadence planned to bring some of the world to the island. Penguins headed to the Muppet Theater to be in a finale show with the Muppets, as well as traveling the globe to perform different acts. At the same time, a jewel thief mystery was going on and Kermit the Frog was blamed for it, while the real thief was still on the loose. Penguins came and took the items before Constantine so that Constantine can't steal the items. Save the Future! Gary uses the Time Trekker 3000 in early May to go to the future. He meets the Extra-Planetary Federation (future EPF) and Gary 3000 (future version of himself). However, the Ultimate Protobot 10K is threatening to sink the island by shooting it down with meteors unless Gary 3000 gives into his demands. The future EPF cannot help as they embark on other missions involving distant planets such as Upzar II, so citizens of the "present Club Penguin" must go to the future through the Time Portal (not the Time Trekker 3000, as it is used as the source instead), so they can save the island from the incoming meteors, the microbots, and Protobot. Protobot's plan after was to rule the entire galaxy by stealing secret technology from the EPF. He came on May 29, 4014 in the future, floating in orbit, when attacking from a distance became a challenge. He then battles the new Extra-Planetary Federation Agents to rule the universe, but is defeated by the advanced technology and explodes. Operation: Crustacean After the Halloween Party 2015, a UFO was sighted to have been abducting penguins and giving them Tinfoil Hats. Around this time Klutzy, the friend and partner of Club Penguin's villainous polar bear, Herbert, went missing. To investigate the disappearances of the penguins, the Elite Penguin Force decided to start an investigation to find the manner of these abductions; all the while using the Extreme Paint Festival as a cover for their base of operations: Area 501. Once the party started Jet Pack Guy asks the player to search for the UFO after he was asked by Herbert to help him find Klutzy. Upon finding the UFO and seeing Klutzy, Herbert grabs the UFO's source of power; a purple meteorite. Herbert and Klutzy then quickly move to the escape pod, being ejected moments later and leaving the Elite Penguin Force agents to restore power to the ship. Operation: Tri-umph After the UFO flies into space, the EPF initiates a new mission called Operation: Tri-umph, in this mission they have to stop Herbert from uncolorizing the island, blasting the island rooms and shrinking the penguins with the help of the power source stolen from the UFO. List of EPF Missions Category:DS Category:EPF